Kyoya : Mode d'emplois
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Félicitations ! Vous venez d'acheter un KYOYA TATEGAMI ! Afin de profiter pleinement du potentiel de votre Blader-Sauvage, veuillez considérer les instructions suivantes...


Bonjour à tous !

Voici donc un délire inspiré des modes d'emplois de Lulubell-chan (elle-même inscrite sur ce site) qui l'avait fait sur -Man (super manga !), et en les lisant, plus particulièrement celui de Kanda j'ai tout de suite voulu en faire un sur Kyoyounet chéri !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Kyoya Tategami : Mode d'Emplois.

Félicitation ! Vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire d'un KYOYA TATEGAMI ! Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre Blader Sauvage, merci d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions suivantes. Agir autrement pourrait se révéler dangereux pour votre santé et celle de votre entourage.

Informations Générales :

Nom : Kyoya Tategami.

Age : 16 ans.

Lieu de fabrication : Japon.

Hauteur : 167 cm.

Poids : 58 kg.

Votre KYOYA TATEGAMI est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

- 1 pantalon beige.

- 2 t-shirts noirs déchirés.

- 2 paires de chaussures tout terrain.

- 1 veste verte déchirée.

- 1 boxer noir.

- 1 pendentif.

- 3 paires de mitaines en cuire.

- 1 ceinture avec porte-lanceur et porte-beyblade.

- 1 Rock Léone.

- 1 lanceur.

- 3 élastiques pour cheveux.

Lorsque vous recevrez votre KYOYA TATEGAMI, il sera agressif, froid et distant, et vous aurez l'impression d'être en face d'un animal sauvage. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est tout à fait normal. Si vous vous occupez bien de lui, il finira par devenir un peu plus détendu, et vous pourrez avoir des discutions plus ou moins normales.

Le modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI est déconseillé aux personnes trop surexcitées et farceurs. Si vous faites partie de cette catégorie nous vous conseillons plutôt les modèles YÛ TENDO et GINGA HAGANE.

Programmation :

Le modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI réunit la plupart des capacités des fauves de la jungle, y comprit la violence. Il possède différents programmes qui peuvent vous être utiles tels que :

-Blader : Besoin d'un coup de main pour le concours Inter-Collège/Lycée de Beyblade ? Ou voulez-vous simplement donner une bonne correction à un abruti de votre entourage ? Le modèle KYOYA TATEKAMI se fera une joie de remettre vos adversaires à leur place avec sa chère Léone.

- Démolisseur : Vous faites des rénovations chez vous ? Vous n'arrivez pas à démolir un mur plutôt conséquent ? Le modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI est là pour vous aider, avec sa Léone, il laminera tout obstacle sur votre chemin.

- Videur de salle : Besoin d'un moment de calme ? Votre jeune frère vous colle aux basques depuis déjà une heure ? Rassurez-vous le KYOYA TATEGAMI va vous vider une pièce entière d'un simple regard et d'une remarque bien cinglante.

- Garde du corps : Vous êtes un canon de beauté et tout le monde vous saute au coup ? Besoin de vous rendre à un endroit sans pendre de risque ? Le modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI est pour vous ! Avec son aura écrasante et son regard de fauve dangereux à vos cotés, vous pouvez aller où vous voulez les yeux fermés !

Votre modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI possède 9 modes :

- Sauvage (par défaut).

- Supérieur.

- Colère Noire.

- Joyeux.

- Détendu.

- Concentré.

- Triste.

- Mystérieux.

- Excité.

Note : Ne vous méprenez pas sur le mode excité, il s'agit juste du mode dans lequel il entre lors d'un combat contre un puissant adversaire.

Votre modèle est en mode Joyeux lorsqu'il passe une bonne journée à s'entrainer, sans être dérangé, avec sa Léone pour seule compagnie.

Votre KYOYA TATEGAMI sera généralement en mode Supérieur lorsqu'il affronte un adversaire qu'il est sûr de battre, ce qui, en l'occurrence, arrive très fréquemment. Il sera en mode Triste lorsque sa toupie sera endommagée.

Le mode Détendu peut devenir un mode par défaut après plusieurs manœuvres pour l'apprivoiser, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde malheureusement, pour ça nous vous conseillons d'acheter un modèle NILE (promotion exceptionnelle en ce moment).

Le mode Colère Noire peut être enclenché chez votre KYOYA TATEGAMI par un modèle RYUGA DARKYU, DAIDOJI et tous les autres modèles de notre gamme Nébuleuse Noire.

Votre modèle sera en mode Concentré lors de ses entrainements et peut passer en mode Colère Noire si vous osez l'interrompre.

Il sera en mode Mystérieux lorsque vous le questionnerez sur son passé ou sur sa rivalité avec le modèle GINGA HAGANE, ce mode ayant été débloqué pour la première fois lors de nos expériences par le modèle NILE.

Relation avec les autres modèles :

GINGA HAGANE : ne supportant que moyennement la caractère un peu trop jovial de ce modèle, il n'en reste pas moins le meilleur ami de votre KYOYA TATEGAMI. Il sera donc en mode Détendu avec ce modèle. Le GINGA HAGANE est aussi un des rares modèles à pouvoir faire entrer votre modèle en mode Excité lorsqu'il le provoque en duel.

NILE : Il s'entend assez bien avec le modèle NILE, il sera également en mode Détendu avec lui. Etant tout deux de nature mystérieuses, ils ne chercheront pas à s'énerver mutuellement ou à se disputer sur n'importe quel sujet.

BENKEI : Ce modèle a le don d'exaspérer votre KYOYA TATEGAMI. Il n'en sera cependant pas moins l'un de ses amis les plus proches, le modèle BENKEI est aussi admiratif envers sa force et celle de sa toupie Léone.

DAMURE : Il semblerait que ce modèle nourrit une certaine admiration pour le modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI, bien moins que le modèle BENKEI mais tout de même. Il n'y a pas de mésentente particulière entre eux.

Le modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI semble nourrir une profonde détestation de tous les modèles de la Gamme Nébuleuse Noire.

Entretien :

Nettoyage :

Le modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI sait se laver tout seul. Il sait également se sécher tout seul. Il sera cependant possible qu'il est besoin de votre aide s'il a récemment eut un duel avec le modèle GINGA HAGANE, mais d'après nos expériences essayer de l'aider à se laver peut se révéler très dangereux voir fatal, s'il y a une toupie à proximité.

Energie :

Le KYOYA TATEGAMI peut se nourrir seul, il ne nécessite pas d'aliments particuliers. Cependant, il peut oublier de se nourrir s'il en mode Concentré ou Excité. Veillez à se que son poids ne chute pas à moins de 58 kg, il est déjà assez mince comme ça.

F.A.Q. :

Q : Mon KYOYA entre trop souvent en mode Colère Noire et détruit tout avec Léone, que puis-je faire ?

R : Achetez un GINGA HAGANE ou un NILE pour qu'il puisse les combattre, ça le calmera.

Q : Hum…Je souhaiterais que mon KYOYA TATEGAMI fasse un peut de yaoi avec [Insérer le nom du modèle]. Y'a-t-il possibilité ?

R : Pas avec le modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI standard. Nous possédons cependant un catalogue spécial Yaoi/Yuri où vous pourrez trouver un modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI avec un GINGA HAGANE ou un RYUGA DARKYU.

Q : Je n'arrive pas à rendre mon KYOYA TATEGAMI en mode Détendu par défaut. Que dois-je faire ?

R : Vous avez lu le manuel ? Si vous n'y arrivez pas et que vous y tenez, achetez un modèle NILE ou un modèle GINGA HAGANE.

Q : Est-ce que KYOYA TATEGAMI peut sortir avec moi ?

R : Techniquement non. Etant donné que son cœur semble déjà ravi, mais il y a toujours possibilité de négociation.

Q : Il est coincé en mode Mystérieux.

R : Faites n'importe quoi, volez-lui sa Léone par exemple.

Q : Il devient faible au Beyblade.

R : C'est fâcheux, il y a sûrement une erreur de programmation. Renvoyez-le nous.

Q : Mon KYOYA TATEGAMI devient gentil, il me fait peur…

R : une autre erreur de programmation. Renvoyez-le nous.

En suivant ces quelques recommandations, votre modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI sera heureux avec vous ! Déconseillé aux surexcités, farceurs. Le modèle KYOYA TATEGAMI est garanti à vie. Si jamais vous êtes déçus par le modèle, dites-lui que le modèle GINGA HAGANE a encore évolué et il s'en ira s'entrainer loin de vous.

Bon de garantie à envoyer à :

SARL WBBA.

Directeur : Ryo Hagane.

Tokyo, Japon.

Vala ^^ !

Kyoya : C'est quoi cette fic de pacotille ?

Na-chan : Je peux savoir de quoi tu te plains ?

Yû : C'est le modèle spécial Yaoi/Yuri qui le dérange.

Na-chan : Ah…

Tsubasa : On va tous y passer ?

Na-chan : Je sais pas encore, mais toi c'est sûr ^^ !

Tsubasa : TT_TT…

Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir ! Je sais pas encore quand je vais poster le prochain mais en tout cas ça sera en histoire à part, pas en chapitre.

PS : Hier je suis tombée par hasard sur une vidéo parodie de Beyblade et je voulais ABSOLUMENT vous la faire partager : watch?v=FcXJX9XKoE8&feature=related. Allez la voir je vous en conjure !

Reviews pour m'encourager ?


End file.
